This application pertains to the art of human-machine interface and more particularly to a computer terminal user interface which allows for added control by an operator's non-dominant hand.
The invention is particularly applicable to computer aided design or drafting and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader application, such as in any computer user interface which employs a pointing device.
The dominant user interface employed today is a graphical display which works in conjunction with a hand-operated pointer. The most frequently used pointing device is a computer mouse. However, other such devices such as joy sticks, digitizing pads, track balls and the like are also widely used.
Such interfacing allows an operator to quickly position the cursor on a video display terminal ("VDT"), such as a cathode ray tube ("CRT"), liquid crystal display ("LCD"), or active or passive matrix displays.
Such graphical user interfaces ("GUIs") are regarded as highly efficient. Further, they provide an easy metaphor to allow computer operation by users who are not highly technical. An inefficiency with such devices arises when a particular action has to be taken on a particular portion of a video display. In these instances, a user must first select the particular "tool" which is desirable. After this, the user must apply the tool on the particular screen sub-area. This often requires several mouse or pointer operations. Thus, the task is rendered more complex and less efficient. Such inefficiencies are magnified for workstation usage at which operator's perform day-long activities, such as in computer aided design or drafting.
The subject invention contemplates a new and improved user interface which overcomes the above referred problems, and others, and provide a graphical user interface which is simple, efficient and easy to learn.